DDP Chucky 1
Chucky #1 is the first issue of ''Chucky''. Plot A group of teenagers sit around a campfire in the woods as one of them tells the story of the Lakeshore Strangler, Charles Lee Ray. They share rumours of what became of him after he disappeared, with him possibly being alive with his soul trapped in a Good Guy doll. A couple of teenagers leave the group to make out by a tree when suddenly they are both decapitated. Another nearby teenager is stabbed in the crotch while he pees on a tree. Back at the campfire, the group hear the screams and split up to search for the others. Two of them question if the Strangler is back just as they are met by Chucky, who is carrying one of their friends' heads in a plastic bag. As Chucky stabs the two to death, the three surviving teenagers hear the doll call for them. They attempt to run away but they run into a field of bear traps, which go off and kill them all. Finally, Chucky lunges from the trees and strangles the last teenager to death, relishing in his favourite way to murder a person. He dumps all of the bodies into a mass grave, and wonders what to do next when a newspaper flies into his face. Opening the newspaper he spots the familiar face of Lt. Preston. He decides his next task is to kill those who stopped his attempt to leave his doll body: Preston, Jesse and Jade. Meanwhile at City Hall, Preston is retiring from the police force. A couple of police officers badger him about his story about being attacked by an evil Good Guy doll's baby, which happened almost ten years prior. The police chief Murphy gives him a going-away present, a Good Guy doll, which does not amuse him at all. Walking out of the building and throwing the doll in the trash, he is met by the mayor who is honouring him for his years of service. Unbeknownst to Preston, Chucky is hiding in the bushes. After the service, Preston meets with Jesse who came for the ceremony and regrets that Jade could not come as she did not have anyone to cover her at work. Preston drives home with his wife Shawna, talking about how long it's been since they've seen Jade. While they enter the garage, Chucky is seen hiding underneath the car. At Jade's office, she listens to the radio reporting on Preston's retirement, having flashbacks to her shooting Chucky. Jesse enters her office, where the two discuss how their relationship fell apart because of Chucky. They continue talking while they walk out of the building, with Jesse unsuccessfully trying to convince her to get help and keep her memories in the past. The two decide to go to White Castle, but first stop at the Build Depot to get supplies to fortify her house, mentioning she likes to be prepared. While driving, he asks her why she didn't come to Preston's ceremony. She remarks that him and Preston pretend like it's over when she knows that Chucky is still out there. After their dinner they go back to Jade's home to watch TV, where she tells him that she is a little jealous of Preston and his wife for being retired. While Shawna searches through the fridge, Preston mentions how since the Chucky incident he's always been expecting something to be around the corner. As they head upstairs, their dog Elbow sniffs around the kitchen door and runs away yelping when something startles it. Shutting off the lights, Preston and his wife prepare to go to bed before he suddenly hears a noise from downstairs. He slowly walks down the stairs with his shotgun to discover his dog's bloody corpse decapitated. Shouting to his wife that Chucky is back, the doll swings down from the chandelier to stab Preston in the shoulder. However, Preston easily throws the doll off of him into a fishtank, and blasts him through the wall. He continues firing at him as Chucky comments about how Preston has a special place in his heart, and begins to throw food back at him. During their foodfight, Shawn opens the bedroom closet taking out a shotgun and ammunition and heads down the stairs to aid her husband. The two of them search the house for the doll as Chucky taunts them, lamenting that if it weren't for Jessie and Jade he would have been out of the Good Guy body by now. When Preston finds Chucky, the doll declares that he is getting his revenge before lowering a severed wire to a puddle of water on the ground. Electrocuted and convulsing on the ground, Preston is helpless as Chucky prepares to stab him. However, Shawna shoots him in the chest, knocking him far back. She drags Preston's unconscious body away as Chucky regroups. Although he was shot in the arm and chest twice leaving him very bloody, Shawna failed to shoot his heart. Cover Variants 4e5908512630c3a3db0a6efa6cf4d5a4-800.jpg 8a49f94d-43cc-452a-9bdb-b9d51ceac3c4.jpg Category:Comics